Reunion on the Stairs
by KateMartin
Summary: When Rhett returned from his three month absence with Bonnie and met Scarlett on the stairs, it could have gone so much better. In this version, it does. (and no one falls down the stairs)
1. Reunion on the stairs

_'You are looking pale Mrs Butler. Is there a rouge shortage?'_

 _He stood beside her on the landing, his eyes appraising her carelessly._

 _'Can this wanness mean that you've been missing me?' he questioned and though his lips smiled, his eyes did not._

Scarlett's heart pounded oddly. He did love her. He wanted to know if she had missed him. How good it was to see him, his strong athletic frame, his masculine smell, his calm self assurance. She smiled hesitantly. 'I have missed you Rhett', she said quietly. Even as she spoke she was afraid to be candid with him, afraid he would mock her and push her away.

Rhett frowned. 'Don't trifle with me Scarlett', he growled. Then, still studying her intently, he added, a little more gently, 'Are you ill?'

She should have known that Rhett would notice. 'No, it is nothing. Well, not really nothing, it is something, but not what you think', she answered confusedly, and she felt herself blush. She could not tell him here, on the stairs, where anyone might hear.

Rhett looked at her again more carefully and noticed the slight changes in her figure. Which could only mean. . . .

His heart skipped a beat then thudded painfully in his chest. His face was ashen and his palms sweaty as he responded quietly, 'You had better come downstairs and tell me all about it'.

Rhett poured them both a drink and sat down opposite her, eying her warily. 'Well?' he queried.

Scarlett took a deep breath. 'I am expecting a child Rhett', she told him, struggling to keep her voice calm.

Rhett swallowed. He had already guessed but still it disturbed him to hear her say it out loud. That night! That drunken, violent, wonderful, passionate night. He had initially thought that she had enjoyed it too, but now he thought he must have deluded himself. He had forced her, she had made it more than clear that she did not want him. And now she would be forced to go through all the pain, discomfort and danger of childbearing because of his actions. Or, at least, he thought suddenly, he hoped it was because of him.

'My child?' he asked quietly.

Scarlett's temper flared. 'Well of course your child, you cad. How dare you accuse me of such a thing!'

'I'm sorry, Scarlett', he answered quietly. 'But I needed to be sure'.

Yes, he was sorry. Sorry that he had hurt her, sorry that he had used her, sorry that she didn't love him and didn't want his child, maybe even sorry he had married her in the first place. Because he still loved her so much, and all he ever seemed to do was hurt her.

'Have you been very ill?' he asked.

'Yes, I have been ill and miserable and lonely', she snapped irritably. 'Did you have a nice trip?'

He longed to take her in his arms and comfort her. To tell her that he loved her. He looked away and sighed unhappily.

'I would have come back sooner if I'd known', he said. She didn't reply.

There was a long silence then.

Damn! Rhett thought to himself. Why was it so difficult for them to be honest with each other? She had missed him. Why else would she have said so? Should he tell her he had missed her too? All this pretending not to care had not helped their relationship. Things could hardly be worse between them. He decided to risk it.

'I missed you too Scarlett', he said quietly. Scarlett's eyes flew to his face. Could he mean it? He looked different. Less self assured, and strangely vulnerable. Cautiously she stretched out her hand towards him and placed it over his.

'Rhett', she said, 'please don't go away again.'


	2. Insomnia

Rhett could not sleep.

His mind kept replaying over and over the events of the afternoon, trying to make sense of them. Usually he had no trouble understanding his wife's motives, but now he was very confused. Too afraid to hope, and yet … Restlessly he tossed and turned.

And then, he was going to be a father again. Could he love another child as much as he loved Bonnie? Another daughter perhaps. But what if it was a boy – a son. His heart missed a beat at the thought. He wasn't sure he wanted a son. Sons could be difficult – as he had been, he thought ruefully. Wade was a good boy though. But he hoped any son of his would have a bit more spirit than Wade. And he hoped he could be a better father than his father had been to him.

But Scarlett must hate him for getting her with child, and in such a brutal manner too. He hated himself. He remembered all too vividly how she had told him that no woman would want the child of a cad like him. A cad. She had called him that again this evening. And yet, she had also said she had missed him. And asked him not to go away again. What was that about? What could she possibly want him around for, he wondered. Not for intimacy, he thought with a sigh, that much she had made clear when she had banned him from her room over two years ago. Maybe her pregnancy was making her feel more vulnerable than usual, he reasoned. And yet, she had certainly not acted like she wanted protecting when she had been expecting Ella. He sighed.

He thought then of how she had touched him. She had only placed her hand on his – yet it had stirred up powerful currents of suppressed desire coursing through him. That woman! Did she have any idea what she did to him? Had she meant anything by it? Or was she just manipulating him to get what she wanted out of him. What did she want from him? He rolled over again and punched his pillow.

He thought of her, sleeping in the room next to his, just through the wall. He imagined how she would look, with her luxuriant dark hair cascading around her, the sheets outlining the curves of her figure, the sound of her soft, gentle breathing. How he would love to stroke her soft, pale skin. He groaned softly.

Abruptly he sat up and swung his feet to the floor. This would not do. Get a grip, he told himself sternly. Moving quietly, he got up and poured himself a whisky. After the second one, he felt some of his tension ease, and he leaned back on his chair with a sigh. 'I should not have come back', he thought. But then he thought of Bonnie, sleeping quietly on her little bed beside his. Bonnie had wanted her mother. And since he could not deny Bonnie anything, he had had to come back. If he was honest with himself, he admitted that a small part of him had wanted to come back too. Just to check up on Scarlett, because as her husband, he was responsible for her. At least, that is what he told himself.

And it was just as well he had come back, he reminded himself. The gossips would have had a field day if he was still absent when his child was born.

He rubbed his forehead tiredly. It had been a long day. He was not sure he could handle living like this for the rest of his life. And yet, what choice did he have? He could not leave Bonnie, he could not leave his pregnant wife.

Wearily, he climbed back into bed. The clock in the hall struck three. And then four. And then five. Rhett heard the cocks crow. The sky grew light, and servants began to move around the house. He was just finally dozing off when Bonnie's voice woke him up. 'Daddy', she chirped. She climbed up onto his bed and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Rhett rubbed his eyes. 'Good morning, princess', he mumbled, stretching out an arm to embrace her, and summoning up a tired smile.

'Daddy, what will we do today?' she asked.

'What would you like to do, Bonnie?' he asked drowsily.

Bonnie considered for a minute. 'Can we go on a picnic Daddy? You and me and mother, and Wade and Ella? Can we, Daddy, please?'

Rhett opened his eyes and regarded her. 'All of us?' he said. She nodded insistently. 'Well', he answered slowly, already regretting having asked what she would like, thinking he really would like to spend the day quietly in his study, and desperately trying to think of an excuse to avoid Scarlett, 'I will have to ask your mother. She may be busy'.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett finished his second coffee and placed his cup down on the breakfast table. He was tired, but the coffee had helped to focus his thoughts somewhat.

Leaning back in his chair, he turned his gaze toward Scarlett and said casually 'I thought I might take the children for a picnic today'.

'Very well', Scarlett responded, her face carefully blank.

Silence.

'What are your plans for the day?' he asked.

'I need to go to the store to do some stock reordering.'

Silence.

'Bonnie was hoping you could come with us, but I told her you would probably be busy'.

Scarlett frowned at him. 'You told her I wouldn't come without even asking me?'

'Not exactly, no.'

'But you told her I would be too busy?'

'Well, yes, something like that.'

'Without asking me?'

'Dammit woman! I'm asking you now aren't I?' snapped Rhett in frustration.

Silence again.

Scarlett looked at him in confusion. Why did he have to be so obtuse, she wondered. If only she could understand him better. Was he asking her to go? She had no desire to go if he was going to be irritable. But she would love to spend some time with Bonnie. She was flattered that Bonnie wanted her to come, and she didn't want to disappoint her.

'Well?' snapped Rhett impatiently.

'I would like to come,' she answered cautiously, 'but not if you're going to speak to me like that'.

Rhett swallowed and took a deep breath. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before responding blandly, 'For you, my pet, I promise to act the part of a perfect gentleman'.

Rhett was charming. His head ached with the effort, and he longed for a quiet cigar. But he made polite meaningless conversation with Scarlett and played games with the children. He noticed that Bonnie was favouring Scarlett over him but refrained from calling her back to him. He smiled inanely and was attentive to everyone's needs.

By the end of the afternoon his head was pounding painfully. He was finding it more and more difficult to be civil. In the carriage on the way home Scarlett leaned in towards him. 'Thank you, Rhett, for a lovely day', she said.

'I am glad you enjoyed it,' he responded tonelessly. Then he leaned back, frowning, and closed his eyes.

He must have drifted off to sleep then because he awoke with a start when Scarlett touched him lightly on the arm to say they were home.

Scarlett sent the children off to have a bath, followed by tea in the nursery. Then she freshened herself up and changed for dinner.

Rhett did not appear at dinner and Scarlett ate alone in silence. She had enjoyed his company during the day and she found herself missing him.

After dinner she made her way up the stairs. She hesitated outside Rhett's room. She would just ask him if he would like some dinner sent up, she told herself. Her knock went unanswered. Cautiously she pushed the heavy door open. Rhett was lying on his bed, fully clothed. He appeared to be sleeping. Scarlett tiptoed closer. She had rarely seen him asleep, and not at all since Bonnie was born. He looked strangely endearing in repose, she thought. She found herself wanting to touch his face, but she quickly stifled the thought.

Rhett turned his head towards her and squinted up at her. The light hurt his eyes. His headache was still bad and he felt vaguely queasy. 'What are you doing here?' he mumbled.

'You missed dinner,' Scarlett responded. 'I just came to see if you would like some sent up.'

'No, thank you,' he replied.

'Are you unwell?' she asked.

He squinted up at her. 'I have a headache,' he said. 'I am sure I shall feel better in the morning.'

'Very well,' she answered. And so she left him to sleep.

Several hours later, Rhett woke again. He felt much better after his sleep. It was very dark. 'Dark!' he thought with a jolt. 'Bonnie hates the dark! Some fool has let the lamp go out.' He fumbled around for a match and lit his bedside lamp. He looked over towards Bonnie's bed. But the bed was empty and had not been slept in that night. For a moment he stared at it dumbly. Where could she be? Then he remembered how Bonnie had been favouring Scarlett all day, and jealousy flared in him. Was his darling Bonnie sleeping in Scarlett's room? Was Scarlett trying to turn Bonnie against him? Angrily he snatched up the lamp and strode down the corridor into Scarlett's room. But one glance around the room told him that Bonnie was not there. He swallowed hard as he realised that he had just invaded Scarlett's room without her permission. He had not been in here since she kicked him out three years ago. She had not stirred at his entrance. His gaze lingered on her sleeping form. She was so beautiful, with her hair splayed out around her head, the bedclothes following the curves of her body. . . He pulled his thoughts back. Bonnie was missing! He had to find Bonnie. Fear formed a hard knot in his chest, and his mouth went dry.

'Scarlett!' he said urgently. 'Wake up. Bonnie is missing.'

'What do you mean?' asked Scarlett groggily.

'Some fool let the lamp go out and she is not in her bed', he replied.

'Not in her bed?' echoed Scarlett, waking up properly. 'But where could she be?'

'I don't know', answered Rhett impatiently. 'I was hoping you knew'.

'She was asleep when I came to bed, and the lamp was on', said Scarlett.

'Well, she must be somewhere in the house then, but she will be afraid in the dark. I will check all the rooms.'

'Wait, Rhett, let me come with you,' answered Scarlett, hastily putting on her wrap.

Rhett hesitated. 'Come on then,' he said.

Together they checked the guest rooms, calling Bonnie's name softly as they went. But the rooms were cold and empty.

Next they came to the nursery. Rhett opened the door quietly, so as not to wake Ella and Wade. It took a few seconds for his eyes to register what he saw. There was a lamp burning, and there were three children asleep in the room. He snuck closer to confirm the identity of the third. Yes, it was definitely Bonnie, sleeping peacefully with the others, her dark curls framing her pretty face.

'Bonnie!' he whispered with relief. 'I thought you said she was missing?' Scarlett frowned. 'She was,' he answered, 'missing from my room.'

'Oh but Rhett, I put her to bed in the nursery so she wouldn't disturb you. She was quite happy to sleep in here with Wade and Ella. I told her that she was grown up enough to sleep here with the others. And I left the lamp on for her.'

'Yes, so I see,' he answered. 'Well, I am sorry to have disturbed you.' His eyes wandered over her. She was beautiful and he longed for her. If only he could gather her into his arms. For a moment their eyes met and Scarlett saw his anguished look. Quickly he looked away and took a couple of slow, deep breaths to steady himself. 'What is it, Rhett?' she asked curiously. Rhett sighed. 'Nothing,' he said abruptly. 'Goodnight.'


	4. Kennedy's Emporium

Rhett sat on the back verandah smoking. Smoking and thinking. He was thinking about his marriage, about Scarlett. She seemed different since he had come back with Bonnie. Was she happy? He wasn't sure. Sometimes she seemed quite content, but at other times she looked so sad that he longed to gather her into his arms and comfort her. She still snapped at him but she didn't scowl at him all the time like she used to. Did she regret marrying him? He had tried to make her happy. Well, he corrected, to start with he had tried to make her happy. But she had been so indifferent to his feelings that he had found it harder and harder to keep offering her his love. He had not been very kind to her since Bonnie was born, he admitted to himself. But it was hard to be kind to a wife who shut one out. Ah yes, how that had hurt. Still hurt. Did she have any idea how much she had hurt him? Did she even care if she had hurt him? Or did she still think only of Ashley Wilkes? Ashley! How he would like to rid the world of Ashley Wilkes. He could do it to. Easily. But it wouldn't make Scarlett love him. She would only hate him more. Did she hate him? Before he had taken Bonnie away he had thought she must hate him, but now he wasn't sure. Sometimes she was quite . . . tender towards him. Perhaps he should try to woo her again? But was she over Ashley Wilkes? He ground his cigar into the ash tray and stood to his feet. Thinking about Ashley Wilkes always raised his hackles. And thinking about Scarlett frustrated him. He decided he would visit the nursery. The children were always pleased to see him, and there was nothing confusing or difficult about them. He found their company calming, and soothing to his vanity.

As soon as he entered the nursery he felt some of his tension ease. Three young faces lit up at the sight of him. 'Daddy!' Bonnie exclaimed, as she ran into his arms. 'Look Uncle Rhett,' said Ella, 'I drew a flower.' She held up a childish drawing for him to admire. Wade had been reading, but he stood to his feet at Rhett's entrance. 'Hello sir,' he said respectfully. 'Hello Wade,' Rhett answered affectionately. 'How's the book?' 'It's about the railway,' answered Wade. 'Ah,' said Rhett. 'That sounds interesting'. 'Yes, it is', answered Wade, smiling shyly. 'But I'd rather ride on a train than read about it.' Rhett gave him an answering smile. 'Indeed, Wade, there is no substitute for experience,' he responded.

He then proceeded to admire several of Ella's drawings, before being drawn into a pretend tea party with Bonnie and her dolls. Bonnie 'poured tea' into three of the cups, then paused. 'Would Mother like some tea too?' she asked, looking to Rhett for an answer. Rhett smothered his surprise at her question and answered smoothly, 'Mother's not home Bonnie. She's at the store. But maybe she would like tea another time.' Somehow he couldn't imagine Scarlett playing tea parties with Bonnie.

Ella's voice cut across his thoughts. 'Why does Mother go to the store all the time Uncle Rhett? Why can't she stay home with us like Aunt Melly stays with Beau?'

Rhett turned towards Ella and regarded her seriously. 'That's a good question Ella, and it's not simple to answer,' he said thoughtfully. 'But I can tell you that your mother works at the store because she is clever and she likes to use her brain. I can also tell you that she is doing it for you.' 'For me?' asked Ella in surprise. 'Yes,' answered Rhett. 'The store was your father's, you know, and one day it will be yours, so your mother is looking after it for you until you are old enough to have it.'

'A store, for me?' asked Ella, wide eyed. 'Yes, indeed,' smiled Rhett. 'Has your mother never told you this? But surely you have visited Kennedy's Emporium?' Ella looked confused. 'That's the name of the store,' Rhett explained. 'Your name, and your father's name too, see?' Ella stood there looking at him, with her mouth wide open, frowning.

'Shut your mouth Ella, or you will catch a fly', said Rhett, not unkindly. Ella obediently shut her mouth. Rhett leaned back thoughtfully. 'Have you children never visited the store?' he asked again.

'No, Uncle Rhett', 'No, Daddy', they said in unison.

'Hmmm,' said Rhett thoughtfully. 'How would you like to go visit there with me today?' 'Oh yes please,' answered Ella and Bonnie enthusiastically. Wade's eyes lit up hopefully. He didn't need to say anything.

'Very well then,' said Rhett. 'I will take you for a walk'. He smiled to himself as he thought what a surprise Scarlett would get to see them. Then he had a small pang of anxiety as he wondered how Scarlett would receive them.

It was a lovely day and he enjoyed walking with the children. Their affection was a balm to his troubled soul. He had missed Wade and Ella, he realised as he walked along. There was something so very uncomplicated about children. It was refreshing. The children were excited. He kept a firm grip of Bonnie's and Ella's hands so they wouldn't dash out onto the road and get mucky or injured. Wade held onto Ella's other hand. When Bonnie started to lag behind, he picked her up and carried her. Finally they arrived outside the store. He placed Bonnie back on her feet. Ella could hardly contain herself. 'Look Uncle Rhett, it's got my name on it!' she squealed, pointing excitedly to the large lettering which read 'Kennedy's Emporium'. Rhett smiled at her warmly. Then he gave them a short lecture about how they must be on their best behaviour so their mother would be proud of them. They entered the store then in a quiet, orderly manner. But Rhett could see Ella's eyes bulging as she looked around her in wonder. Willie hurried to serve them. 'Good morning Captain Butler, sir,' he said. 'How can I help you this morning?'

'Well,' said Rhett thoughtfully, 'I would like to buy...' He turned to the children. 'Hmm,' he said, 'I seem to have forgotten what I would like to buy. What would we like to buy, children? You may choose one thing each.' They stood looking at him uncertainly. 'Go on,' he encouraged, 'look around. But remember not to touch.'

The children wandered around the store, eyes wide as saucers at the vast array of goods on display. Eventually Bonnie chose a fine porcelain cup and saucer, and Ella chose some hair ribbons. 'What about you, Wade? What would you like?' asked Rhett. Wade looked up at him with big brown eyes. 'Where is Mother?' he asked.

'Ah,' said Rhett, uncomfortably. 'She will be out the back, doing the books. There is a lot of work required to keep a store ticking over.'

'Can we go and see her?' asked Wade.

Rhett looked at Willie. His fear of facing Scarlett's displeasure surged to the surface and he suddenly regretted bringing the children here. But it was too late now. 'Is Mrs Butler in?' he asked Willie blandly.

'Yes, sir,' answered Willie. 'If you will excuse me one moment I will let her know you are here.' With that, Willie disappeared out the back. A few moments later, Scarlett appeared. She looked at Rhett questioningly, but Rhett's face was carefully blank. Finding no answer there, she turned towards the children.

'Hello Wade, Ella, Bonnie,' she smiled. 'What a lovely surprise!' She crouched down and gathered them into her arms. 'But what are you all doing here?' she asked.

'Uncle Rhett brought us to see the store,' explained Ella. 'He said…' she glanced up at Rhett then back at her mother 'he said that you are looking after the store for me. Is that true, Mother?'

Scarlett smiled at her. 'Yes, Ella,' she confirmed. 'You are your father's only child, so one day the store will be yours. Do you like it?'

'Oh yes!' exclaimed Ella. 'Especially all the pretty ribbons. Come and look Mother,' she said, tugging at Scarlett's hand. Scarlett smiled again and allowed herself to be led away. Bonnie followed after them, leaving Wade standing rather forlornly alone. Rhett wordlessly moved to stand behind him, placing his hand on Wade's shoulder. 'Would you like to see what your mother does out the back?' he asked quietly. Wade nodded, not quite trusting his voice. They waited there until Scarlett returned with Bonnie and Ella and a big handful of ribbons. 'Allow me,' said Rhett, stepping in to take the ribbons from her. 'Scarlett, would you show Wade the books? He would love to see what your work here involves.' Scarlett looked at him in surprise, and then down at Wade's eager face. 'Of course,' she said uncertainly. 'Come along Wade.'

As Scarlett led Wade out the back, Rhett turned back towards Willie. 'Could you wrap up the ribbons, and the cup and saucer, and have them delivered to our home please Willie?' he said. Then he turned back towards Ella and Bonnie, as if he had just realised something. 'Girls,' he said, 'Wade forgot to choose something for himself. What do you think he would like?' So they spent a few more happy minutes choosing something for Wade. They all agreed that he would like the toy soldiers best. When Willie had wrapped them up, Rhett stroked his chin thoughtfully. Just then Scarlett and Wade reappeared. Wade was grinning happily. Rhett smiled back at him fondly.

'Well,' he said. 'We won't keep you from your work any longer. Say goodbye to your mother children.'

'Goodbye Mother,' they responded dutifully. 'Goodbye Scarlett,' said Rhett, with a small smile. And he bowed over her hand formally, brushing it lightly with his moustache.


End file.
